Containment Report 17th September 2078
Supervising Minister: Moira O'Deorain Laboratory Head: Elizabeth Redacted Department: Ministry of Genetics Building/Room: West Microbiology Lab hub room. Date/Time of first report: 10th September 10:00 Event Log: * 10:00 - 15th September 2078 Morning checks of TSA plates show growth of three unknown colonies. * 10:30 - Similar unknown colonies found on plates in labs 3 and 6. * 11:30 - Rapid PCR (rPCR) identifies contaminant as the Atlanta Varient IV of Helacyton gartleri, better known as HeLa cells. Immediate sample quarantine enacted, all live samples returned to refrigerated storage. All work ceased. * 11:35 - Dr Salib sustains a mild contusion to the lower left side of the jaw. * 11:40 - Announced lab closure. * 13:00 - Lab shut-down complete, quarantine procedures initiated. * 13:00 - Decontamination team arrive on site as per standard low-threat procedures. Type 2 sterilisation initiated, bleach applied to all solid surfaces, UV sterilisation of all surfaces unsuitable for chemical sterilisation. * 15:25 - Request to destroy unauthorised container of `High Noon finest sipping whiskey` declined. * 18:00 - Sterilisation complete, full assay plates placed out for monitoring purposes. Decontamination team left site. * 19:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 20:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 21:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 22:00 - Growth of Helacyton gartleri identified in lab 3. * 23:00 - Growth of Helacyton gartleri identified in labs 3,4 and 6. * 00:00 - 16th September 2078 - Minister O'Deorain contacted sterilisation team commander ** Request for immediate decontamination declined until morning. ** Demand for immediate decontamination declined until morning. * 01:00 - Minister O'Deorain stopped by security due to possession of a military grade armour and a flamethrower. * 01:30 - Request for immediate decontamination team reassembly granted. * 03:00 - Decontamination team arrive on site as per standard procedures. Type 3 sterilisation initiated, bleach deemed to be ineffective, so moved to robotic irradiation units and heat scouring. All equipment autoclaved or destroyed as appropriate. * 06:00 - Decontamination team stood down, hourly plate check initiated. * 07:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 08:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 09:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 10:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 11:00 - Hourly plate check - HeLa cell colonies found growing again in labs 4 and 6 * 11:30 - Decontamination team decline to respond - Reason given: "We've been awake for 24 hours now". * 12:00 - Use of Salmonella typhimurium authorised by Minister O'Deorain and applied to labs 3,4 and 6. * 13:00 - Contamination threat upgraded to Moderate due to presence of engineered Salmonella typhimurium due to its effects on human health. Labs sealed. * 18:00 - Decontamination team arrive on site and perform a type 4 sterilisation, including Bleach, radiation, UV and nanite hunter-killers. Level B/Type 2 Hazardous environment suits worn. * 23:00 - Decontamination team completes sterilisation and departs. * 00:00 - 17th September 2078 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 01:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 02:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 03:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 04:00 - Hourly plate check - HeLa colonies identified. Surprisingly no sign of Salmonella typhimurium. * 05:00 - Minister O'Deorain (who does not appear to have slept since the morning of the 16th) requested 16 audio drones and these are deployed around the lab. * 05:30 - Noise complaints from nearby residents * 09:00 - Visual examination shows visible signs of growth on a semi-porous section of wall in Lab 3. Colony is examined, no cellular division detected, colony is non-viable. * 09:10 - 3 other growths discovered, all non-viable. * 11:00 - Decontamination team arrives on site - Performs a type 3 sterilisation. * 14:00 - Decontamination completed. - Hourly Plate check set-up. * 15:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 16:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 17:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 18:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 19:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 20:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 21:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 22:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * 23:00 - Hourly plate check - Negative * Plate checks ongoing. See attached files for specific details. End report.